Tonight
by struckbylightening
Summary: Kate is trying to pluck up the courage to tell Abby she loves her....


Hey

Hey!! This is my first fan fic so do me a favor and be nice!! Basically yeah read it and you'll get the picture. And this is for the girl that makes me feel like Kate everyday.

She would do it tonight. She was going to tell her tonight. She had said that so many times before and had backed out, kidding herself that if she ignored it, pretended it wasn't real, it was all in her imagination then maybe she would forget about it and get over this… this brief infatuation. It had been seven or eight months. She hadn't got over her yet.

She gazed across the room until her eyes landed on the person in question, stood upright, listening intently to every word that came out of Gibbs' mouth. But Gibbs had always been her favourite and she had always been his. She stood next to McGee, so close that Kate couldn't tell if they were touching or not. She closed her eyes and told herself they weren't. She was kidding herself again. Since this whole thing had begun she had been questioning everything she had ever done in her life. And why was she feeling like this? Good little catholic girls don't develop feelings for their wild co-workers. And Abby was wild.

For one she was a Goth. And it wasn't that Kate had anything against Goths, it was just that it was so different to her and the way she was. She was ripped from her thoughtful state of mind by a glare and a head slap.

"Kate," he shouted "Did you hear a word I just said?"

She repeated his every word back to him in a dull monosyllabic voice. Abby looked at her, almost in pity. Her stunning green eyes brushed across Kate's face, she had not realised how physical a mere glance could be. She felt her ears go red and fire errupt in her heart. All that she wanted to do was take Abby in her arms and tell her how much she loved her, how she'd loved her since she'd met her. But that could wait until tonight. Abby had invited Kate round for dinner and Kate had decided that it was now or never.

What made no sense to her was how someone who used to defend the president could be such a coward when it came to telling someone that she loved them. It wasn't that she had never said it before, she had, just this time it was different. It was Abby. Kate had heard the rumours that Abby swung both ways but had not had the courage to ask the raven haired Goth whether there was any truth in them. If there was then all the better for her and if there wasn't… well Kate didn't even want to think about that.

The truth of the matter was that McGee, who was blatantly in love with Abby, had a far better chance of persuading her to go out with him. And that killed Kate. The fact that McGee, the probie, could get the woman she loved... well that made her want to hit him! and Kate had never been particularly violent, only as violent as you needed to be to carry a gun and be an NCIS agent. But of course she would never tell any of the others how she felt. Except Abby, She had to tell Abby...

The rest of the day passed in somewhat of a blur. Kate did her work as normal, ate luch as normal and went home as normal... and then she panicked. What would she do if Abby laughed or cried or thought she was joking? As Kate put on her dress and brushed back her hair she pondered the possibilities of the night ahead. And she realised... nothing could be worse than not knowing.

She walked down the hallway towards Abby's door and considered turning back, going home and calling Abby to tell her she had a hideous virus of some sort. But she couldn't do that. She knocked twice on the door and felt an insane smile spread across her face when Abby answered it.

"Abby, I have something to tell you" Kate started stumbling over her words. The adrenaline pumped round and round her body. She looked over at Abby, and noticed a strange look on her face

"No, wait. Me first."

Kate sat down on the black sofa and looked at Abby, curious.

"I like you Kate, I really like you. I love you in fact. Since you started at NCIS, since that first day…." Abby trailed off

Abby stopped. Kate felt her heart explode. She couldn't believe it. She felt excited and relieved and scared, and this cocktail of emotions was making her feel sick… a good feeling of sickness though. She looked at Abby and saw the fear in her eyes, the fear of rejection. She had to do something about that. So she leant over and kissed her and felt Abby kiss her back.

Kate smiled despite of herself as she wrapped her arms around Abby and pulled her in close. The night couldn't have gone better even if she'd dreamed it


End file.
